


been here before

by Mortiferum



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: Леонард МакКой как никто другой знает, что такое одиночество.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [been here before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8199029) by [franztheunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franztheunicorn/pseuds/franztheunicorn). 



    Леонард МакКой доктор. Он не дурак, ему не диагностировали идиотизм, у него не низший IQ за всю историю человечества. Он и не гений, однако достаточно умён — МакКой один из лучших медиков Звёздного флота — и определённо самый терпеливый, потому что экипаж Энтерпрайз при желании может довести любого. В частности один конкретный капитан.  
   Но всё же где-то между застрявшим в открытом космосе в грёбаном ледяном кубе Джимом и экспериментальной инъекцией трибблу супер-крови Хана, он чувствует себя полным идиотом. Потому что, чёрт возьми, он, кажется, совсем немного, едва-едва, мимолётно (очень много, как сраная планета, Леонард, кого ты пытаешься сейчас обмануть, ну же, чел, тебе всё равно никто не поверит) запал на Спока. _Спок_. Который весьма счастлив вместе с Ухурой и совсем не стесняется показывать это всему кораблю. И это немного странно — он же вулканец, повёрнутый, как любой из их братии, на неприкосновенности личного пространства.

   МакКой сейчас рассмеялся бы до усрачки, если б вид целующихся Спока и Ухуры не выбешивал так сильно. Лучшее, что он может сделать — уйти, ворча о тупых воркующих голубках и их отсутствующих хороших манерах.  
  На самом деле он завидует. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем Боунз понял это, и ещё больше — прежде чем осознал, — но да, он завидует. Он одинок и отчаянно нуждается в чьем-нибудь тепле — теперь Боунз совсем не рад одиночеству. Его постель слишком большая и холодная, всё его тело внезапно жёсткое и замёрзшее, а кожа — слишком чувствительная. Он жаждет чего-то, но не может понять. Наверное, прикосновений.

   Боунз слишком горд, чтобы прийти к Джиму, слишком горд, чтобы рассказать ему, открыться, хотя знает, что так будет лучше. Может, ему станет легче. А может, и нет. Наверное, нет. И Боунз не говорит ни слова. Он уже знает, что это такое (тогда от него ушла жена), и он знает Джима. Он не в том настроении, чтобы слушать правильные советы, видеть сочувствующий взгляд и терпеть похлопывание по плечу.  
   Боунз знает себя. Достаточно, чтобы понять, что довериться кому-то — плохая идея. Ему не нужна ничья жалость. Он не хочет казаться слабым, неспособным разобраться даже с собственными проблемами.  
   Он не хочет влюбляться в Спока, но, похоже, у него уже нет выбора (да и никогда не было, но Боунз ни за что не признается), и лучше — держать всё в себе. О некоторых вещах не говорят вслух, правда?

    Боунз никогда не умел разбираться в своих чувствах — слишком сильных и слишком глубоких, — он научился скрывать их за маской вечно ворчливого доктора. Чтобы никто не мог задеть. Но это — _это_ иначе. Боунз не знает, что делать. И Боунз делает единственное, что может.

    Он сбегает и погружается с головой в работу.

    Он много работает, куда больше, чем раньше, куда больше, чем следовало бы, докапывается до всего и, кажется, становится ещё большим невыносимым засранцем, когда дело доходит до ежемесячных осмотров или диеты Джима. Он назначает дополнительные тесты буквально всем и каждому, остаётся в офисе допоздна, хотя его смена давно закончилась, сортирует документы или в сотый раз проверяет больных. Боунз уже порядком бесит экипаж, особенно, когда начинает отлавливать тех, кто отказался проверяться каждую неделю. Годится всё, пока это занимает его и держит на расстоянии от мрачной тишины собственной каюты.

    Боунз спит мало, слишком мало, чтобы нормально существовать. Но всё нормально, да, всё абсолютно в порядке, и нет, ничего с ним не происходит, с чего вообще такие вопросы.

    Боунз всеми силами пытается избегать мостика, потому что на мостике недостаточно пространства, недостаточно воздуха, там слишком много людей, и все они слишком хорошо знают Боунза, чтобы не заметить тёмные круги под глазами. А ещё там Спок, и МакКой чертовски уверен, что задохнётся или подавится собственным языком, или сделает что-нибудь очень-очень- _очень_ глупое, если внезапно окажется на одних квадратных метрах с грёбаным хобгоблином. Но Боунз не может сбежать из медотсека, не может сбежать от своих коллег. Даже если никто на корабле не заметит. Ну, кроме Чапел. Она всегда всё замечает.

    Джим пытается поговорить, зовёт «Боунзом», но Боунз всё ещё не в настроении и вряд ли когда-то будет. Всё заканчивается тем, что они кричат друг на друга и их приходится разнимать до того, как успеет пролиться чья-то кровь. Боунз рычит, хмурится и уходит прежде, чем успеет сделать или сказать что-нибудь, о чём точно пожалеет. Он уже жалеет, но он слишком зол и слишком сломлен, чтобы извиниться первым.  
    Боунз срывается с мостика, слепо мчась к своей каюте, и так неожиданно натыкается на кого-то, что тут же пятится назад. Сильные, но аккуратные руки мешают ему бесцеремонно плюхнуться на задницу, и эти руки такие горячие, что тепло просачивается через ткань, расходясь по всему телу; живот скручивает почти болезненно. Что-то дрожит в груди, голова немного кружится, а ноги внезапно подкашиваются, и Боунз чертовски уверен, что не сможет самостоятельно стоять, ходить или думать, пока эти длинные, изящные пальцы не исчезнут с его плеч. Но этого не происходит. Спок крепко держит его, и из-за этой внезапной близости Боунзу трудно, невероятно трудно собраться с мыслями, вулканское тепло и его собственная ярость словно отняли язык. Он хочет отойти и в то же время — придвинуться ближе, он хочет дотронуться до этих губ, этих острых ушей, этих идеальных чёрных волос, он хочет обвиться вокруг этого худого тела и утонуть в этих тёмных глазах.  
    — Доктор, — заклятье спало, разрушилось от этого глубокого спокойного голоса, приведшего МакКоя в чувство. — С вами всё в порядке? Что-то случилось?  
    Боунз чувствует холод на своих щеках от мокрых дорожек, оставленных слезами. Новая вспышка ярости взрывается где-то в груди, когда он вырывается из держащих рук, смотря на Спока, и в его взгляде и голосе столько ярости и отчаяния, но он даже не может заставить себя думать об этом.  
    — Не твоё сраное дело, ты, остроухий засранец, — рычит Боунз, прогоняя Спока. — Отъебись, я хочу побыть один.  
    Всё, что он хочет сейчас — это объятий, поцелуя в лоб, немного тепла и совсем чуть-чуть утешения. Кого-нибудь, кто прижмёт к себе, скажет, что всё будет хорошо, что он рядом, что никогда не уйдёт. Кого-нибудь, кто утащит Боунза под одеяло и никогда не оставит его.  
    Но Боунз не говорит ни слова.

    В тишине своей комнаты Боунз достает свой драгоценный бурбон. Он пьет прямо из горла, большими глотками, начинает плакать и пьёт снова. Наверное, кто-нибудь скоро услышит его рыдания, но это — одна из двух вещей, на которые Боунзу сейчас откровенно насрать. Потому что ему больше нечего терять. Потому что он никогда не хотел быть один. Потому что он знает, что это такое.

    Наверное, кроме этого он не знает ничего.


End file.
